Fallout Equestria: Revive the Hive
by dragoonian
Summary: When the Changeling Queen and what's left of her Hive awaken into ruins with only five months of love stored, a solution is needed. Searching for a source of love in the equestrian wasteland can be difficult, but surely one as powerful as an Alicorn who also possess an army can save her children from death.


"Are you sure this is the place?" A unicorn prospector asks her partner, a bulky earth pony.

"Ugh. Yes dear." He replies for the third time in the past half hour since they entered the structure, which was buried under a hundred years worth of rock-slides and dirt. "This is the Temple of the Demon. All of the stories point to this being where one of the greatest powers of the old world was hidden. And the black rock and various emeralds dotting the entrance confirmed it. Now would you give us a light dear?"

"Sure babe." She replies, her horn glowing bright pink, creating a small but intensely bright sphere of magic, illuminating the circular pathway. "So this was made a hundred years ago?"

"It was allegedly made over a millennium ago. Well before the founding of old Equestria. And there was something powerful enough to defeat the goddesses. If we sell that, we could earn hundreds of thousands of caps. We could buy our own private army. Heck, we could buy our own town."

"But first we need to find it. Who knows what traps may be in store for us."

"But I'm sure you can handle it big guy." She replies, nuzzling her mate.

* * *

"hehh hehh hehhh" The mare pants, having just avoided the twenty eighth deathtrap since entering the temple, and making it through alone. "Goddesses I hope Leather Bound is ok. That poison didn't seem like it would move to fast. Just a paralyzing agent combined with a mildly toxic poison and a magic nullifier, but still, that boulder could have taken his leg off, lucky its only broken."

Continuing on through the lower levels of the temple, the mare finds an ornate looking door, circles with massive emeralds, the doors made of shiny obsidian, somehow not shattered.

"This has to be it. The chamber holding the...oh what the hell did he call it?" She asks herself, muttering for a few minutes while trying to find a way to open the sealed door. "Ah screw this shit." She blatantly states before using her magic to shatter the door, resulting in a blast of century old air from before the great war.. "Damn that reeks."

Upon entering the new chamber, her hoof crushed an ancient skull to dust. Looking down, she notices the skeleton is equine, except for some holes in the legs. She relights the room with her magic, revealing a massive chamber, easily the size of New Appleloosa, with lanturns blazing to life in an emerald fire, showing the true size of the room. Stretching stories upward, the walls of the massive chamber held massive emerald ovals, which seemed to pulse with light. In the center of the room, a gigantic emerald , perfectly cut, stood as large as a house, radiating magical energy.

"There are enough gems here to make a fortune, and the power coming from that central one..." She mutters under her breath,slowly moving closer to the emerald in the center of the room, almost as if she were magnetized to it.

As she gets close enough to press her hoof against the massive gem, it flashes brightly, and a the gem shatters into a million shards, some cutting the mare. Where the gem was, now rests, what looks to be a false alicorn. "Whatever it is, it looks like that skeleton I nearly crushed entirely. I wonder if it is the weapon?" She mutters to herself, inching closer to inspect the collapsed figure, clearing the surrounding area of gem shards, while readying her magic pistol with telekinesis. Its eyes suddenly open to reveal a pair of emerald eyes that quickly dart around, taking in its surroundings, before focusing on the mare. The intensity of the stare causing her to flinch in fear.

"What are you? Are you ok? Do you need any help?"

"I do not require assistance from mere ponies." The creature replies, slowly and weakly standing up on its own, its voice, almost duel toned, as though two ponies were speaking at the same time. "Now tell my why you invade my shelter before I destroy you."

"M-m-my husband and I c-c-c-came here in s-s-search of a weapon." The prospector mare stutters in response.

"There is no weapon here pony. Only an army and its queen. Didn't your parents warn you about the dangers of the badlands? They are my kingdom, and this, is my castle." The creature taunts, rising up on its insect wings, its horn glowing with an emerald aura. "And you, will be my first meal."

With a flash of emerald magic, the mare is sent unconscious, and the creature devours the love she has for her husband. "It feels good to be back." She states, walking over the husk of a mare on her way out of the chamber.

* * *

"Honey, we need to get out of here, now." The prospector mare shouts to her husband.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks, struggling to remove his leg from the rubble, despite the poison in his veins.

"The weapon, well it wasn't a weapon. It was some kind of...demon creature."

"A what now?" He asks, finally pulling his leg free.

"It looked like a-a-a demonic goddess. Look, we just need to get out of here, but I'm glad you are better again." She replies, giving her mate a kiss. Then, with a darkening of both face and voice... "Otherwise I wouldn't have a meal to restore my power." Before the stallion can react, his essence is swallowed by the mare, whos magic drew it out in an emerald light, turning the stallion into a husk. "Oh it's good to be queen."


End file.
